The White Rose Fence
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Bukankah cinta tidak pernah mengenal kata 'bosan? Memang. Tapi sepertinya Baek Hyun butuh sang Umma untuk membuatnya mengerti akan hal tersebut. A KrisBaek Fic


**FF EXO/YAOI/KRISBAEK/THE WHITE ROSE FENCE**

**Title: The White Rose Fence**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Bebek is Bacon~#plak! eh, Baekhyun!*digampar***

**Wu Yi Fan aka Krissue~ Wu**

**Disclaimer: EXO is SMEntertainment Boy Groups and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeonghaseyo~ joneun, Cristi—eh?*mendadakngelantur*

Nan Youngranieyo~ SALAM KENAL SEMUA...*bow* _This is the first fic that I posted before. I hope you enjoy to read it. Don't forget to leave me your comments_. **ANDA SOPAN, SAYA PUN SEGAN**. OKE?!*maksa*

**Summary: **Bukankah cinta tidak pernah mengenal kata 'bosan'? Memang. Tapi sepertinya Baek Hyun butuh sang Umma untuk membuatnya mengerti akan hal tersebut.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH KRISBAEK, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA —#Plak

OK, OK...

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^ *diseretpaksa*

.

.

.

**The White Rose Fence**

_Di bawah naungan mawar putih itu..._

_You and me... always together forever..._

Jemari lentik dan mungil itu menyusuri tepian buket mawar putih yang tengah digenggam oleh seorang yeoja cantik. Matanya yang sipit dan dipulasi _eyeliner_ tipis menatap bunga itu ragu.

"Baekhyunie Chagi~ buket ini tidak akan melompat sendiri ke tanganmu. Cepat ambil. Upacaranya akan dimulai. Sampai kapan kau mau terus memandanginya?" Wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari namja imut pemilik jemari lentik bernama Baek Hyun tersebut menatap sang aegya lembut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau putera yang sangat disayanginya kini telah dewasa. Lihatlah betapa mempesonanya Baek Hyun dalam balutan jas putih. Semua orang pasti akan salah mengira kalau Baek Hyun adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Sang Pencipta dari surga.

"Umma, apakah Umma mencintai Appa?"

Pertanyaan Baek Hyun membuat ummanya tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Baek Hyun yang tampaknya tidak ada niat untuk mengambil buket putih tersebut. Anaknya itu hanya memain-mainkan telunjuk mengitari sisi tepian bunga mawar.

"T-tentu, Chagi! Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? Apa... KAU ADA MASALAH DENGAN KRIS?! Oh, tidak... jangan bilang kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, Chagi!? " pekik sang umma histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Menyiapkan sebuah acara pernikahan memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit, dan sekarang, BAEK HYUN BERNIAT MEMBATALKANNYA?!

Mata sipit Baek Hyun membelalak, "bukan begitu, Umma~ aku hanya bertanya. Oke?" bantahnya yang langsung disambut helaan nafas lega dari sang umma.

"Oh, Umma kira. Tapi... kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Baek Hyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia baru saja selesai di-_make_ _up_ saat ummanya datang membawakan buket bunga yang akan dibawa-bawa Baek Hyun selama upacara pernikahan nanti.

"Aku hanya takut kalau nanti Kris tidak menyukaiku lagi setelah kami menikah. Selama ini dia selalu memujaku secara berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang tidak disukainya dari sikapku? Kami akan tinggal serumah. Dan bagaimana kalau nanti Kris merasa bosan padaku? Andwe~~ Umma, aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

Baek Hyun jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Tidak memikirkan penampilannya yang sudah rapi, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara sang umma hanya menatapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ternyata itu, toh, yang dicemaskan oleh Baek Hyun.

Perlahan wanita cantik itu mendekati Baek Hyun yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Dengan lembut kembali dirapikannya rambut sang aegya dengan tangannya. "Chagi~ Kris tidak akan seperti itu. Umma bisa melihatnya sendiri, dia sangat mencintaimu. Dalam cinta, tidak ada yang namanya kata bosan. Yang ada malah rasa saling membutuhkan satu sama lain yang berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Percaya pada umma."

Baek Hyun menatap mata sang umma takjub. Benar juga! Bukankah Kris begitu mencintainya? Err... ini harus diralat, yang benar adalah 'mereka berdua' saling mencintai. Yah, mereka saling mencintai hingga memutuskan untuk menikah.

Cklek...

"Baekhyuna~ kau_ eh, Yeobo?! Ternyata kau di sini." Appa Baek Hyun memasuki ruangan rias. Ia mendekati sang istri dengan senyuman terkembang. Sangat mirip Baek Hyun saat wajah tua itu tersenyum seperti itu.

Baek Hyun melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana dengan lembutnya sang umma membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu pada kerah tuksedo appanya. Kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang diberikan appanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Betapa harmonisnya. Seakan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga selama 32 tahun tidak membuat mereka merasa jengah satu sama lain. Padahal, ada perbedaan umur yang sangat mencolok diantara kedua orang tuanya. **Apakah ini kekuatan cinta? Manusia bisa berjalan sejauh ini pastilah karena cinta, bukan?!**

"...Baekhyuna~? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Namja imut itu tersadar dari lamunan saat sang appa menepuk bahunya pelan. "N-ne, Appa. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Aigoo~ kau melamun, ne? Tidak baik pengantin baru melamun saat upacara pernikahan," goda sang appa sembari tersenyum jahil yang disambut kekehan dari ibunya.

Benar. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah keharmonisan appa dan ummanya sudah cukup menjadi sebuah bukti bagi Baek Hyun, kalau cinta tidak akan pernah mengenal kata 'bosan'?!

Dengan tegas dan pasti, Baek Hyun menelusupkan tangannya pada lengan kanan sang appa. Ia tersenyum begitu cerah merasakan kehangatan lengan ayahnya. Sedikit sedih karena mulai saat ini, lengan hangat inilah yang akan mengantarkannya ke depan altar. Lengan hangat inilah yang akan menyerahkan pagutan tangannya pada sandaran lain, yang Baek Hyun harap tidak jauh berbeda hangatnya.

"Ayo, Appa! Aku sudah siap."

Musik pengiring pernikahan mengalun lembut dan membuat semua wajah yang ada di gereja itu tersenyum bahagia. Mereka semua berdiri, menyambut kedatangan sang pengantin yang memasuki pintu gereja berhiaskan mawar putih dengan menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Decak kagum beserta bisikan riuh terdengar saat para tamu undangan melihat betapa mempesonanya si mempelai. Byun Baek Hyun benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat bagi mereka.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan para tamu undangan, namja tampan bersurai pirang yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam dan berdiri di depan altar itu pun tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Bibirnya sedikit menganga. Sungguh aneh, 9 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Baek Hyun tetap saja tidak dapat membuat seorang Kris Wu berhenti terpesona akan sosok namja imut itu. Apalagi saat ini Baek Hyun mengenakan warna putih—yang menurut Kris sangat cocok dengan Baek Hyun, meskipun namja itu sendiri lebih menyukai warna abu-abu ketimbang putih—yang terlihat begitu serasi di kulit putihnya yang bercahaya.

Senyuman manis Baek Hyun mengembang saat dirinya tiba di hadapan Kris. Dengan _gentle_ pria berambut _blonde_ tersebut menyambut tangan Baekhyun yang diberikan oleh sang ayah mertua setelah sebelumnya memberikan hormat 90 derajat pada pria paruh baya itu.

Setelah mengalungkan lengan Baekhyun pada lengan kanannya, Kris memutar posisi mereka berdua sehingga kini, mereka berhadapan dengan pendeta.

Khotbah pun dimulai. Semua tamu undangan terdiam dengan khusyuk. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Kris yang secara pelan melakukan 'dialog kecil'.

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau sempat berubah pikiran, ya?"_ bisik Kris pelan. Tanpa kentara Baek Hyun menoleh sedikit padanya dan menggeleng.

"_Tidak, Babo. Tadi ada masalah sedikit di ruang make up,"_ Baek Hyun menjawab tidak kalah pelan.

Si pendeta sebenarnya, walaupun samar-samar, dapat mendengarkan omongan mereka. Namun pria tua itu lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan dan tetap membacakan khotbah. _Maklum, pengantin baru_, batinnya.

"_Di ruang make up? Kenapa? Apa tukang riasnya salah memakaikan eyeliner padamu hingga kau memarahinya dan memutuskan untuk memakainya sendiri? Khikhiki~"_ Kris bermaksud menggoda, namun malah terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Baek Hyun.

"_Huh, kau terlalu banyak berimajinasi, Mr. Wu! Lebih baik kau berhenti menjadi direktur, jadi penulis saja. Lebih cocok!" _kata Baek Hyun ketus.

Hendak rasanya Kris mencubit pipi _chubby_ yang menggembung itu dan melayangkan kecupan pada bibir tipis Baek Hyun yang tengah _pouted_. Untunglah suara deheman yang _sengaja_ dikeraskan oleh sang pendeta membuatnya sadar situasi dan segera menegapkan tubuh.

Mereka tidak lagi bicara karena ini sudah masuk pada acara inti. Pengucapan janji pernikahan.

"Saudara Kris Wu, apakah anda bersedia menerima Byun Baek Hyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda, baik dalam susah, senang, ataupun kekurangan?"

Kris tersenyum menatap Baek Hyun lembut, "ne, aku bersedia," jawabnya mantab. Dan Baek Hyun bersumpah, dia dapat melihat _trademark smirk_ andalan kris.

'_Ugh, apa yang si Pervert itu pikirkan?'_ batin Baek Hyun berprasangka.

"Saudara Byun Baek Hyun, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kris Wu sebagai pendamping hidup anda, baik dalam susah, senang, maupun kekurangan?"

_Glup~_

Inilah saatnya.

Tanpa sadar Baek Hyun menelan ludah, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Dia bahkan menahan nafas saat suasana gereja berubah sunyi, seolah penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Baek Hyun.

Namun kegugupan bercampur keraguan itu mendadak sirna saat Baek Hyun melihat senyuman lembut yang diberikan Kris padanya. Lelaki tampan tersebut terlalu mempesona. Sosoknya begitu jauh dari kesan nyata. Dia lebih pantas disebut dewa.

"Ne, aku bersedia."

Bagai air, kata-kata tersebut keluar, mengalir begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baek Hyun sementara matanya tak lepas dari mata elang Kris yang memerangkapnya.

_Ada cinta..._

_Ada kepastian yang tak terucap di sana..._

Dan Baek Hyun tidak butuh semua omong kosong kata-kata 'cinta' yang seringkali diumbar seenaknya oleh orang-orang. Mengenai kata 'bosan', sepertinya Baek Hyun akan menepis kata itu jauh-jauh. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan kalau Kris akan mencintainya untuk selamanya,

Yang pasti,

Byun Baekhyun...

Hanya membutuhkan seorang pemuda luar biasa tampan yang tanpa pamrih memberikannya kasih sayang, tempat untuk bersandar, beserta uluran tangan dikala ia tidak lagi memiliki pegangan.

**Byun. Baek. Hyun. Butuh. Kris. Wu.**

**Omake**

"Kris," panggil Baek Hyun.

Kris menatapnya. Pemberkatan pernikahan baru saja selesai. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di bawah naungan pagar mawar putih yang menghiasi pintu gereja. Sementara para tamu telah berada di luar. Hanya segelintir kerabat yang masih saling berpelukan dan berjabat tangan di dalam gereja. "Emm? Ada apa?"

"Kau tampan."

"Hah?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran mendengar pujian Baek Hyun. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya namja manis itu memujinya terang-terangan seperti ini. Malah, Baek Hyun seringkali meledeki ekspresi kakunya dan mengatai wajahnya mirip Angry Birds. "Baby, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak akan mati, 'kan, tiba-tiba memujiku begitu?"

Bibir Baek Hyun mengerucut. Ia memukul lengan Kris dengan keras. "Dasar tidak romantis! Orang dipuji itu harusnya senang, bukannya mengatai orang lain mati. Nappeun neom!"

"Awh, appo, Chagy. Mianhe, mianhe... aku hanya bercanda. Habis, kau, sih... tiba-tiba memujiku begitu. Ada apa, eum?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Babo! Memangnya salah kalau aku memuji nampyeonku sendiri!?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar celotehan Baek Hyun. Sebutan 'nampyeon' yang diucapkan oleh bibir tipis namja manis itu... oh, sungguh, Kris bahkan tidak mampu mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah ini hanya dengan kata-kata. Dapatkah kau membayangkan ketika dirimu tenggelam, kau mencoba mencapai ke permukaan. Dan ketika kau mencapainya, paru-parumu berlomba-lomba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Seperti itulah gambaran perasaan Kris saat ini. Dan yah, bisa dibilang, Baek Hyun adalah oksigennya. Dia membutuhkan wajah imut dan manis namja itu dalam hidupnya. Manusia tidak dapat bertahan hidup tanpa menghirup oksigen, bukan?!

"Kris, kau tahu?"

"Apa, Bacon~? Kenapa semakin hari, kau semakin cerewet, ya?"

CHUP~

Tanpa diduga, Baek Hyun mengecup sekilas pipi Kris. Meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena tinggi namja itu yang tidak biasa sehingga mengharuskan Baek Hyun untuk berjinjit agar dapat mencapai pipinya.

"Hehehe, saranghae~"

"Hahaha, kau ini kenapa?"

Baek Hyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum hingga eyesmile yang menakjubkan terpampang jelas di depan mata Kris, mengakibatkan cubitan gemas dihadiahkan oleh lelaki tampan itu pada kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh begini, tapi... terus terang, aku suka. Teruslah bermanja-manja seperti ini padaku. Ne?"

Senyuman Baek Hyun mendadak lenyap, digantikan dengan _deathglare_ andalan-tidak-menakutkan miliknya. "MWO? Siapa coba yang mau bermanja-manja denganmu!? Aku bisa rugi. Kau itu, 'kan, _suka memanfaatkan keadaan dalam kesempitan_," sindir Baek Hyun telak. Ucapannya membuat bibir Kris mencebik cemberut.

"_Baby... I'm not such kind of people like that! Why are you being so cruel to your georgeous-adorably-husband_~!?"

Sangat mengejutkan, lelaki tampan penuh karisma itu sekarang merengek dengan manjanya pada Baek Hyun. Belum lagi kata-katanya yang terdengar begitu percaya diri, membuat Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"_You're such a terribly god-walkin-confident_, Mr. Wu!"

"_But you love me so badly. Do you_?"

"_Na-ah, here we go again_~" Entah gerah karena cuaca yang terik, atau mungkin karena omongan kelewat percaya diri dari Kris, perlahan Baek Hyun melepas jasnya. Tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, bukan!? Toh, acara pernikahannya telah berakhir. Err... belum sepenuhnya berakhir sih, karena nanti malam mereka akan melanjutkan acara resepsi pernikahan di hotel.

Baek Hyun sedikit merilekskan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku saat didapatinya mata elang Kris menatap nanar ke arahnya. "Apa?"

Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun itu menggeleng pelan. "Ani, kau cantik, Yeobo~"

**Blush~**

"A-apa, sih!? A-aku ini tampan, tahu!" elak Baek Hyun gugup dan membuang muka ke samping. Namun wajahnya yang memerah sempurna tentu saja tidak dapat membohongi lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Aigoo... apa sekarang kau _blushing_, Baby?"

Ini bukanlah hal baru dimana Kris menggodai Baek Hyun. Entah kenapa namja blasteran itu suka sekali melihat ekspresi salah tingkah Baek Hyun saat ia menggodanya.

Berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi godaan Kris, si imut berkulit putih tersebut kembali melangkah ke dalam gereja, berpura-pura ingin menemui orang tuanya. Namun sayang, pergelangan tangannya yang kurus telah dicekal oleh Kris.

"_Baby~ where you wanna go_?"

"... A-aku mau m-menemui... Umma!"

Set.

Brugh~

Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Pasalnya, tanpa aba-aba Kris menarik tangannya hingga sekarang ia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan namja itu. Keterkejutan Baek Hyun semakin bertambah saat Kris mendekatkan wajah dan meraup bibirnya. Bukan ciuman ganas, lelaki itu hanya menyesap lembut bibir bawahnya lama.

Bunyi 'plop' tercipta saat Kris melepaskan tautan mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa merahnya wajah Baek Hyun saat ini. Dan sialnya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya karena saat ini Kris menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu, Dear~?" Kris memainkan jemarinya, mengelus dengan lembut pipi Baek Hyun yang merona manis. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan bosan melihat rona ini. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, betapa inginnya aku berteriak seperti orang gila saat ini. Aku sangaaaatt... bahagia! Setelah sekian lama, kau dan aku, akhirnya kita berdua resmi bersatu. Mungkin kata-kataku terdengar begitu _cheesy_, tapi percayalah_, I almost explode with the happiness. I love you, baby. Thank you for let me be the one who'll be the next to you till the end. I will protect you and make you more love me as much as I can. I'm promise._"

Baek Hyun sadar betul kalau sekarang pandangannya telah kabur oleh air mata. Dengan segenap rasa diraihnya tengkuk namja tampan itu. Ia memeluknya erat. Dia seharusnya tersenyum bahagia saat ini, namun yang ada malah air mata haru yang tidak kuasa lagi dibendungnya.

Benar. Ummanya memang benar. Kris, tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengannya. Mereka akan semakin saling mencintai. Selamanya.

_"Gumawo, Kris... Saranghae... dan mianhe, karena aku telah meragukanmu..."_

**FIN**

NB: Ampe sini dulu ye... ntar nyusul dech sekuelnya. Kalo banyak yang review sich... *ketawaevil* BTW, RCL-nya jangan lupa~~~ ^o^


End file.
